


Same Place, Different People

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #OTLSpooktober2020, Angst, Crying, Ep 3x06: Motel California, Fluff, Hurt Liam, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Theo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Protective Liam, Protective Theo, Sad Liam, Sad theo, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Theo and Liam end up at Glen Capri and experience what the pack went through.Prompt – Stopped at a motel
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993219
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Same Place, Different People

Stopping at a motel wasn’t what Theo and Liam wanted but they were tired, and the weather was chilly. They had just finished chasing down some hunters and were in need of showers and enough sleep before they headed back to Beacon Hills.

The weapons and torture devices they collected from the hunters were going to be taken back to Chris Argent so that he could properly dispose of them. No sense in stopping one hunter then poorly disposing of the weapons only for them to be found by another wannabe hunter.

Liam got out of the truck and closed the door, looking up at the motel sign.

“Glen Capri, why does that sound familiar?” Liam asked Theo.

“How would I know what goes on inside of your head?” Theo asked, also getting out of the car.

“I’m sure it was something I heard from Scott and Stiles.” Liam muttered but dropped it. They went to check in and Liam noticed a number counting system on one of the walls. It read 306. “What’s that for?”

“Number of suicides.” The clerk, a young woman, said.

“Number of suicides of where?” Theo asked, suddenly interested.

“Of the motel. My grandfather said it was the selling point of the motel, but my grandmother and I don’t understand why.” She shrugged and passed them their room key. “Enjoy your stay.”

“Can’t we get separate rooms?” Liam asked, thinking of how he didn’t want to have to wait for Theo to finish showering. Or listen to him showering. Or watch as the water dripped down his–

“Do what you want Liam.” Theo sighed.

“At least this way we can both shower at the same time.” _But not together_. Liam tried to justify without making things awkward, but he was pretty sure he failed.

“I’ll be in my room.” Theo said, basically giving him the go ahead. Again.

“What room did you get?” Liam asked before he went to get his own key.

“Room 217.” Theo answered, showing Liam the key. The latter nodded and went to get his own room.

By the time that he had his key and was in his room – 216 – Liam was ready to collapse. He was pretty sure that only a good ten hours of sleep would be able to fix it. Liam looked down at his knuckles and notice that there was still a little blood on them, most likely from when he tried to punch the hunter to death.

_Stop Liam, or you’ll kill him._

“I stopped. I didn’t kill him.” Liam responded washing his hands. He jerked away from the tap when he noticed that the blood wasn’t washing off. Liam grabbed the questionable motel towels and wiped his hands trying to remove what blood he could. When he felt satisfied, he removed the towel and saw that there was no blood on his hands. Or the towel. He couldn’t even smell blood in the air.

He shook his head and went to go and get the things he needed for his shower. While searching through his bag he found that he had left his phone in the truck. Hopefully, nothing important happened that he needed it.

Liam smelt a whiff of blood coming from the vents. They were closed and the blood was old, but it was still irritating to a werewolf’s nose. He looked around the room for something that could help block out the smell and spotted a scented candle probably left behind by one of the previous occupants. Liam searched around for matches before lighting the candle.

It smelt familiar, like someone’s cologne or aftershave.

_Don’t you know that it is against the rules to beat people up on school grounds?_

_I didn’t –_

“– mean to. It was an accident.” Liam said, absent mindedly staring at the wall in front of him.

_Look at him. Look Liam. Four broken ribs, a broken eye socket and a concussion. Well done boy. You are on your way to becoming a murder._

Liam stumbled backwards knocking the candle to the floor.

_No, Scott. You just gave werewolf powers to someone who’s basically a walking time bomb._

_You nearly killed him Liam._

“No. No. I didn’t mean to. I was just angry.” Liam fell to he’s knees and started crying. He didn’t notice the fire he had started in the room. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

_You’ll keep screwing up. Destroying people’s cars. Beating people up. Soon, you’ll become a murder. A werewolf murderer._

“No, I’m getting better. I won’t. I won’t kill them.” Liam sobbed.

_When a werewolf takes and innocent life, their eyes turn blue._

Liam left where he was hiding, scrambling to his feet in order to get to the bathroom mirror. He didn’t even have to switch on the light to see the color of his eyes. A glowing blue.

_You will kill them just like you killed Scott, just like you almost killed Nolan, just like you will kill Mason, and Corey and Alec and Theo and–_

“Shut up.” Liam left the bathroom and went for the pillowcase. He ripped it until it was a long, thick thread of fabric then he wrapped it around his neck and began to pull, slowly cutting off air to his lungs. Even when everything in his body fought for him to let go and take a deep breath, Liam didn’t stop. He was going to end it tonight, by his own hands. With the hands that he had used to beat so many people up. With the hands that he ruined things with.

Just as he was blacking out, Liam fell off the bed and on to the fire that was growing in his room. The burning sensation ripped him out of his hallucination immediately and he jumped to his feet, eager to get away from the source of the flames.

Liam untied the fabric from around his throat trying to take a deep breath but only getting a mouthful of smoke. He ripped the blanket off of the bed and used it to smother the flames in his room. When they were taken care of, he stood up and headed to the door. He needed to get to Theo.

#

_Theo, help me._

“Tara?” Theo sat up in bed. He looked around the room but saw no one. He shook his head and stood up intending on going to shower. When Theo was satisfied with the heat that was coming out, he stripped down and stepped in the bath, letting the water run over his head.

_Theo, help me. It’s so cold here._

Theo jerked up right and looked around.

“Tara, where are you?” Theo called out, voice unsteady.

No one responded.

Theo placed his head back underneath the stream of hot water. Just as he was reaching for the bar of soap, he felt a chilly breath on his cheek, making him freeze. The slowly turned his head and saw no one. He looked around the bath and saw nothing so continued with reaching for the soap.

Then the shower curtain rustled.

Taking a deep breath Theo turned of the water and put the bar of soap back down. He reached for his towel and wrapped it around his waist before opening the shower curtain and stepping out of the bath.

There was no one in the bathroom so he headed for the door and slowly opened it. He saw nothing unusual so got back into the shower, leaving the curtain open.

_THEO!_

Theo turned around and found nobody in the shower. He was sure that he heard someone. He was sure that he heard Tara. Theo faced the shower head and leaned his head against the wall. Then he reached for the hot water tap and turned it on.

Theo nearly fell out of the bath as he jumped out of the way of the spray of water, slipping and fall to the bath floor. He had never felt water so cold. Within minutes he was freezing, feeling as if he were about to die of hypothermia.

_Theo, help me. I can’t feel my heart._

“T-T-Tara?” Theo stuttered. “Where are you?”

_I’m here. Help me Theo, help me. I need my heart, Theo. Help._

“O-okay.” Theo pushed himself out of the bath, he grabbed a random pair of boxers and threw them on before leaving the room. The journey to the truck was painful as he felt every bite of autumn wind against his skin. When he reached his truck, he opened the backdoor and pulled out the hunter’s bag. Opening the bag, he grabbed a knife and a vile of wolfsbane.

_Help me, Theo._

Theo took a deep breath before he plunged the knife into his chest, cutting away at the skin over his heart. Over Tara’s heart. He shakily put the knife down before reaching for the wolfsbane and pouring it on to his wound preventing it from healing. Then he reached for the bolt cutters. It wasn’t ideal but it would do the job.

He needed to give Tara her heart back or she was going to die.

#

“Theo!” Liam screamed the moment he saw the older male. He was on his way to Theo’s room when he noticed the open door and the trail of water leading away from the room. Liam could also hear the shower still running. Then he saw Theo take out the bolt cutters from the bag and turn them towards his chest.

Liam barely managed to get down the stairs in time to stop Theo from cutting the other side of the rib. He pulled the cutters out of the chimera’s hands without much of a struggle, most likely due to blood loss. Liam reached in the hunter’s bag for a blow torch and lit it before running it across Theo’s wound, trying to slow the bleeding even a little bit. This snapped the wolf out of whatever trance he was in.

Theo stumbled a bit before looking down at the patch of skin that he had cut from his chest.

“T-t-the fuck.” Theo tried to lift his hand up to touch it but was too weak. Liam barely managed to stop him from hitting the floor.

“Oh god.” Liam said as he dragged Theo into the backseat of the truck. He threw the hunters bag on to the truck bed and pulled off his shirt, using it to slow the blood flow from Theo’s chest. Liam reached for his phone that he had left in the car and dialed Mason’s number. Then he ran for the motel rooms to fetch their stuff.

“Dude, it’s two in–”

“Theo’s dying. He tried to cut out his own heart and now he’s losing blood because of the wolfsbane.” Liam said hurriedly. He only grabbed his wallet and Theo’s wallet and phone, knowing everything else wasn’t important.

“Can’t you burn it out?” Mason asked, while running around his own room. Liam got into the driver’s seat and started the car. Pulling out, he placed the phone on the dashboard.

“I tried but I think I made it worse, rather than better. Get Melissa and maybe Deaton and my dad, I’m going to be there soon.” Liam told his best friend. “Can you guys meet us at the hospital?”

“Will he make it?” Mason asked.

“He will have too.” Liam looked at the boy that was lying unconscious across the backseat.

*

It took Liam only an hour to make a two-and-a-half-hour drive. He was amazed that he hadn’t crashed the car or gotten pulled over, not that he would have stopped anyway.

The puppy pack along with Deaton and Melissa were waiting outside the hospital with a gurney. The door was opened before Liam properly stopped the car. He jumped out and helped them lay Theo on the gurney before helping them wheel him away.

“What happened to him?” Melissa asked, checking Theo’s vitals.

“He tried cutting out his heart. I had to fight him for the bolt cutters before he could fully remove a rib.” Liam told her. “I don’t think he stabbed his heart, though. There’s wolfsbane around the wound so it won’t heal quickly.”

“We’ll take care of him.” Melissa told him. As they rushed away with Theo, Liam noticed that Deaton was wearing hospital scrubs.

“Deaton?” He asked his friends.

“Your dad apparently pulled some strings. He might even help out with the surgery.” Corey answered. Liam nodded, finally taking the time to calm down. Then the reality of what had happened began to sink in.

“We almost died.” Liam whispered. Mason pulled his friend into a hug, not caring that he was getting blood onto his pajamas. He looked up at Corey who drew a finger across his neck and indicated to Liam. Mason could see an angry looking red stripe around Liam’s neck. Oh.

“Hunters?” Alec asked softly. Liam shook his head, trying to hold his tears in.

“I don’t know what it was, but I-I-I nearly killed myself. I don’t know what happened.” Liam sobbed, unable to hold it in. “I was so sure that killing myself was the answer.”

“Is that what happened to Theo?” Nolan asked. Liam shrugged.

“After I woke myself up, by getting burnt, I went to go and find him. He was… cutting his own ribs with bolt cutters. _Bolt cutters_.” Liam stressed, pulling away from Mason to wave his arm. “He rubbed wolfsbane into the wound so that he wouldn’t heal. Right in the middle of a motel parking lot, Theo was trying to perform heart surgery.”

“Gives a whole new meaning to open heart surgery.” Nolan commented. Mason, Corey and Alec glared at him, but Liam started laughing. He laughed as tears continued to run down his face. Some of the hospital staff were giving them looks so the rest of the puppy pack pushed him out of the ER and to the parked truck. Alec and Corey had switched it off and taken the keys out when the rest of them had run in with Theo and Liam.

“Why don’t we go for a drive?” Mason offered. He was trying to put Liam in a space where he felt comfortable, especially after what had just happened.

“The car smells of Theo’s blood.” Liam sniffed.

“Then let’s go and get you washed up then we can also deal with Theo truck. How does that sound?” Corey offered, changing tact. They could all see that Liam didn’t want to leave Theo, but the hospital environment wasn’t good for him.

Liam thought for a bit before nodding, the smell of Theo’s blood on his clothes wasn’t appealing. Alec and Nolan offered to stay behind and update them if anything happened.

*

Their end destination was Corey’s house, since his parents did care what he did with his life. Corey led him to a shower well Mason went to get him clothes.

No matter what Liam did, he kept thinking back to Theo. How he had been hell bent on cutting open his chest. Ho w he would have if Liam hadn’t stopped him. Liam thought about how life would be without the chimera around. He was so used to Theo always being there to call him an idiot or be overly sarcastic or even teach the puppy pack something they didn’t know.

Theo fit in with them, they were all a little mis matched and had once done bas things before they found their way. Yes, Mason and Alec hadn’t really done much but they still fit in. They all fit in perfectly, as if they were always meant to be. That was why Liam felt hurt by what happened. It reminded him of how easily he could lose anyone of them. How easily he could lose Theo.

It was no secret between the members that Liam had a little crush on Theo. He simply showed it differently from his other crushes. Theo riled him up and fought with him and Liam knew that he could take it. He also knew that if he got too angry, then Theo would be there to anchor him. Theo would be there, but it almost became _Theo would’ve been there_.

“Are you okay in there?” Mason’s voice called out, pulling Liam from his thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m getting out now.”

“Okay.” Mason paused. Liam could hear him lingering outside the bathroom door.

“Just say it Mase.” Liam said, running his hands through his hair. He really needed to trim the ends.

“Theo’s out of surgery. It wasn’t that bad; he just lost a lot of blood and might need to use antibiotics since the tools used weren’t clean.” Mason said.

“That’s great news.” Liam was sure that the relief was showing in his voice.

“Finish up and we’ll take you to the hospital.” Mason walked away. Liam hurried up, excited to see Theo. When he was done, they took Corey’s car back to the hospital. Alec and Nolan were waiting outside for them.

“He actually woke up. Doesn’t remember clearly what happened.” Nolan said as they all stepped into the elevator.

“What does he remember?” Liam asked, a little nervous. He had done enough thinking in the shower to last him a lifetime, now he was ready. He was going to confess to Theo. Just in case one of them died the next day.

“Showering, then cutting open his own chest and then you stopping him.” Alec answered. They stepped out of the elevator and Liam couldn’t help but remember how Theo had made himself the bait just for Liam. It had really cemented Liam’s crush on the chimera.

When they got to Theo’s hospital room, Liam froze. He hadn’t thought about how exactly he was going to confess to Theo yet. Mason nudged him. They were all waiting for Liam to step in first. The beta steeled his nerves and pushed open the door. Theo was lying in the bed with an IV in his arm and a nasal cannula across his face.

“Oh god you’re alive.” Was the only thing that came out of Liam’s mouth.

“So are you.” Theo smiled and it looked like he was in immense pain. Liam stepped closer to the bed and sat down on the chair beside it.

“Let’s just choose a hotel next time.” Liam said. The group burst out laughing, including Theo, who seemed to immediately regret it. Liam took his hand and starting to take away his pain, clearly surprising Theo.

“Knock knock.” Melissa said as she popped her head into the room. “Visiting hours are kind of over but can come back in four to five hours.”

“We might as well go and get some sleep.” Mason stretched and yawned. The rest of the group reluctantly agreed. Except Liam, who looked like someone had just kicked his puppy then threw it into a fire.

“One of you can stay with him though.” Melissa said, clearly seeing the expression on Liam’s face. The puppy pack didn’t even need to discuss who was going to stay. Liam hadn’t even made a move to stand up.

When Melissa and the pack were gone – with promises of later visits – Liam let out deep breath he was holding.

“What has you so tense?” Theo asked. Liam thought _fuck it_ and stood up, gently placing his lips on to the chimera’s.

“We going to die at some point. For us, the chances increase with every new threat that is found. So, I thought to myself, let me kiss him before I lose him.” Liam explained his actions, a blush rising from his neck to his cheeks.

“Sounds like a solid plan.” Theo said weakly. Liam used it as his cue to continue kissing Theo. It started getting heated before Theo let out a small gasp of pain and Liam pulled back.

“Sorry. I forgot that you just got out of surgery.” Liam said guiltily.

“I forgot too.” Theo laughed. Liam smiled but it faded when he felt Theo’s hand gently touch at the mark on his neck.

“It doesn’t want to heal.” Liam explained weakly.

“Because you won’t let it.” Theo told him, gently pulling Liam onto the hospital bed. “Whatever you saw isn’t true. You don’t deserve to die.”

“How would you know?” Liam asked, voice soft. He placed his head on to Theo’s chest, sad that it wasn’t over his heart but happy to still hear the organ beating.

“Because you would tell me the same thing. And if I deserve to live, even after everything I had done, then you do to.” Theo smiled and tilted Liam’s head upwards. He placed their lips together in a chaste kiss. “So, heal Liam.”

Liam placed his hand over Theo’s chest, right where the chimera tried to take out his own heart. “Let’s heal together.”


End file.
